Touhou Protection Squad
The , or TPS for short, is some kind of squad created by the ideas of GensokyoAngel's mind, but eventually included the ideas of other users. Main *Reimu Hakurei: Just about every main protagonist character ever, mainly Haruhi Suzumiya and Mario (she is the main protagonist of Touhou Project after all.) *Marisa Kirisame: Seitekina Taiyo (Main), Peashy, Odin (Fire Emblem Fates), Mari Ohara, Tsubame Murota, Miki Hoshii, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Iason Inabi PC-98 Era HRtP *Elis: Xander (Fire Emblem Fates), Antasma *Kikuri: Benny *Mima: Ayano Aishi, Midori Gurin and Arfoire (Main) *YuugenMagan: ??? *Sariel: Azura, Toriel, Palutena, Syphlynford Tachibana *Konngara: Ayano Aishi, Kirie Motobi SoEW *Rika: Hanayo Koizumi, Nobuka Kasuriya, Riko Yamaoroshi, Riko Sakurauchi *Meira: Asuna Yuuki PoDD *Chiyuri Kitashirakawa: Osana Najimi, Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Rikako Askaura: Camilla, Chika Homura *Yumemi Okazaki: Hinoka, Iason Inabi, Hakase (Nichijou), Kotori Itsuka *Kotohime: Seitekina Taiyo, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Kotori Minami, Yuuko Aioi *Ruukoto: Ai Aishi, Nano (Nichijou) LLS *Orange: Asgore *Kurumi: Jun Suzuki, Gladion, Kurumi Tokisaki *Elly: Charlotte, Effie (Fire Emblem Fates) *Yuuka Kazami: Vert (Main), Frey, Lest, Anju Ogama, Yukiteru Amano *Mugetsu: Eli Ayase, Seitekina Taiyo, Sasara Kusugawa *Gengetsu: Maki Nishikino, Atsuko Taiyo MS *Sara: Akari Akaza, Olivia (FE), Ana (FE) *Louise: Leo (Fire Emblem Fates), Lilie, Lola Rembrite *Alice Margatroid: Atsuko Taiyo (Main), Lucas, Plutia, Osana Najimi, Akita Neru *Yuki: Yui Funami, Seitekina Taiyo, Mio Akiyama *Mai: Iason Inabi, Ritsu Tainaka, Mai Waifu, Mai Minakami *Yumeko: Chinatsu Yoshikawa, Felicia, Flora *Shinki (Touhou): Hayato Kuroki, Takane Shijou, Niles (Fire Emblem Fates), Iason Inabi EoSD *Rumia: Gensomura *Daiyousei: Yukiho Kousaka, Yukiho Hagiwara *Cirno: Saki Miyu, Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo (Main), Papyrus, Atsuko Taiyo and Blanc (Main), Sayaka Miki, Pinky Dinky Doo *Hong Meiling: Haruto Yuto, Iriko Ookami, Chinatsu Yoshikawa, Budo Masuta *Koakuma: Igor the Mii, Ruby Kurosawa, Len Kagamine *Patchouli Knowledge: Pippi Osu, Nozomi Toujou (Main), Choromatsu Matsuno (Main), Kyoutaro Nojima, Beli Lapran *Sakuya Izayoi: Sakura Haruno, Mikan Sakura, Chiyo Sakura, Sakura Ogami, Kyoko Sakura, Hamo Sakura, Felicia *Remilia Scarlet: Seitekina Taiyo, Nico Yazawa, Saori Takebe, Maki Nishikino, Saizo Shijou *Flandre Scarlet: Atsuko Taiyo, Maki Nishikino, Alex Coppola PCB *Letty Whiterock: Nina Inabi *Chen: Iason Inabi, Ichigo Momomiya, Momo (HuniePop), The Minaduki Nekos, Choromatsu Matsuno, Doraemon, Azusa Nakano *The Prismriver Sisters: Yui Hirasawa and Sota Yuki (Lunasa), Tsumugi Kotobuki and Mio Naganohara (Merlin), Ritsu Tainaka and Seitekina Taiyo (Lyrica) *Youmu Konpaku: Atsuko Taiyo, Vanilla Minaduki, Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates), Origami Tobiichi *Lily White: Ui Hirasawa, LILY (VOCALOID) *Yuyuko Saigyouji: Hanayo Koizumi, Seitekina Taiyo, Takane Shijou, Hotaru Shidare, Felicia *Ran Yakumo: Eli Ayase, Yoko Ran, Ryuto Ippongo, Haruta Kamijou, Yoshika Miyauji *Yukari Yakumo: Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo, Sans, Iason Inabi, Eli Ayase, Tohka Yatogami, Anastasia IN *Wriggle Nightbug: Seitekina Taiyo, Yukiteru Amano, Forrest (Fire Emblem Fates), Kintaro Kanemura *Mystia Lorelei: Iason Inabi, Parakarry, Azura, Asuka Kurashina, Yuzu Koyama *Keine Kamishirasawa: Luka Megurine, Aiko Yumi *Tewi Inaba: Nico Yazawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Tomoko Yamazaki, Inori Inaba, Kozue Takohoshi, Nina Inabi, Iori Minase *Reisen Udongein Inaba: Iason Inabi, Miyuki Takara, Charlotte E. "Shirley" Yeager *Eirin Yagokoro: Compa, Nepgear, Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates), Yoshika Miyauji *Kaguya Houraisan: Neptune, Kagyu Biyama, Mio Akiyama, Umi Sonoda, Iason Inabi, Homura Akemi, Nikki Ann-Marie, Umaru Doma *Fujiwara no Mokou: Asriel PoFV *Aya Shameimaru: Seitekina Taiyo, Aya Drevis, Azusa Nakano, Aya Akiyama, Aya Makaka, Aya Katsuo, Aya Hirano, Hibiki Ganaha *Komachi Onozuka: Nozomi Toujou, Sans, Orochi, Yuno Gasai *Medicine Melancholy: Mio Akiyama, Aki Taiyo, Kirino Kousaka, Haruka (Senran Kagura) *Eiki Shiki: Eli Ayase, Dia Kurosawa, Yukiteru Amano, Megami MoF *Minoriko: Rom, Mami Futami *Suzuhiya: Ram, Ami Futami, Chihaya Kisaragi *Hina Kagiyama: Kokona Haruka, Yuna Hina *Nitori Kawashiro: Hatsune Miku, Tiffany Tamotoi, Azusa Nakano, Umi Sonoda, Seitekina Taiyo *Momiji: Aki Taiyo, Keaton, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke *Sanae Kochiya: Taro Yamada, Seitekina Taiyo, Kirito, Nepgear *Kanako Yasaka: Iason Inabi (Main), Luka Megurine, Shadow the Hedgehog, Jessie Maye *Suwako Moriya: Sawako Yamanaka, Nina Inabi, Tiffany Maye SA *Kisume: Riku Soma, Aquaris (Girls X Battle), Iason Inabi, Kotori Otonashi *Yamame: Muffet, K-Sha, Naoko Yamamoto *Parsee Mizuhashi: Princess Zelda, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Niles, Kyoko Toshino *Satori Komeiji: Seitekina Taiyo, Yoshi Hiroe, Shoji Hiroe, Xander (Fire Emblem Fates), Uni *Yuugi: Knuckles the Echidna, Klein (SAO) *Orin: Rin Hoshizora, Rin Kagamine, Rin Shibuya *Utsuho Reijui: Seitekina Taiyo, Kotori Minami, IF, Uzuki Shimamura *Koishi Komeiji: Atsuko Taiyo, Chiharu Okuda, Hiro Okuda, Elise, Luigi UFO *Narzin: Pirachu, Hibiki Ganaha *Kogasa: Dia Kurosawa, Aquaris (Girls X Battle) *Ichirin: Nozomi Toujou, Sayaka Isuzu *Murasa: Ryusei Koki, Kirito, Mio Akiyama, Hana Isuzu *Shou: Charlotte, Seitekina Taiyo, Hanamaru Kunikida *Byakuren Hijiri: Seitekina Taiyo, Harumi Kouno, Jared Itzumi, Usagi Hotoke *Nue Houjuu: Oka Ruto, Tomoko Kuroki, Tomoki Kuroki, Tharja, Antasma, Nyx, Kano Sazanami, Kanon Nakajima * TD *Kyouko: Kyoko Toshino, Kyoko Sakura *Yoshika: Yoshiko Tsushima, Yoshiko Mizushima *Seiga: Setsuna, Setsuna Taiyo *Tojiko: Arthur (Fire Emblem Fates) *Mononobe no Futo: Eli Ayase, Iason Inabi, Anastasia, Kotori Minami *Toyosatomimi no Miko: Kokona Haruka, Miho Nishida, Tiffany Tamotoi, Neku Sakuraba, Miho Nishizumi *Mamizou Futatsuiwa: Mami Futami, Mami Tomoe DDC *Wakasagihime: Undyne, Umi Sonoda, Iason Inabi, Kanan Matsuura, Kanan Katsuo, Kana Matsuro *Sekibanki: Mami Tomoe, Ebina Nana *Kagerou Imaizumi: Kagero *Seija Kijin: Ryuuko Matoi, Audrey Belrose *Shinoymaru: Cotaro Yazawa, Seitekina Taiyo *Raiko: Maki Nishikino LoLK *Seiran: Honoka Kousaka, Yuno Gasai *Ringo: Ringo Starrr, Kyoko Toshino *Doremy Sweet: KAITO, Marth, Plutia, Nemu Sanjou, Azusa Miura *Sagume: Yoshiko Tsushima, Niles, Hanayo Koizumi *Clownpiece: Star Butterfly, Nico Yazawa *Junko: Junko Enoshima, Junko Hashiatei, Junko Mukawa, Junko Ozake, Junko Hiroshima, Junko Bora, Junko Goriya, Junko Sawara, Junko Iwashiya, Junko Takeuchi, Hanayo Koizumi *Hecatia: Maki Nishikino, Hisa Takei, Iason Inabi HSiFS *Etarnity Larva: Iori Minase *Nemuno Sakata: Takane Shijou *Aunn Komano: Lucoa (Dragon Maid), Saizo Shijou, Kotori Minami Spin Offs (IaMP, SWR, 'Soku, Great Fairy Wars, DS, HM, ULiL) *Suika Ibuki: Honoka Kousaka, Seitekina Taiyo, Bowser, Haruka Amami *Iku Nagae: Neptune, Seitekina Taiyo, Kotori Minami, Chitose Ikeda, Chizuru Ikeda, Mettaton *Tenshi Hinanawi: Kokona Haruka, 5pb, Seitekina Taiyo, Himawari Furutani, Konata Izumi *Hatate Himekaidou: Shauna, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Uni *Hata no Kokoro: Nina Inabi, Yuno Gasai, Nodoka Haramura *Sumireko Usami: Nozomi Toujou, Seitekina Taiyo, Nodoka Manabe * *Luna Child: Kotori Minami, Amber Sunbeam, Asuka Kurashina *Sunny Milk: [Kousaka, Jyushimatsu Matsuno, Konomi Yuzuhara, Seitekina Taiyo, Yayoi Takatsuki, Kyu Sugardust *Star Sapphire: Umi Sonoda, Mio Akiyama, Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates), Iason Inabi Other *Yorihime: Ayano Sugiura, Kirito, Kyoko Sakura, Kagami Hiiragi *Toyohime: Chitose Ikeda, Tsukasa Hiiragi *Lily Black: Chizuru Ikeda *Kasen: Seitekina Taiyo, Tsumugi Kotobuki *Rinnosuke: Jakob *Maribel: Saki Miyanaga *Renko: Miho Nishizumi *Tokiko: Miki Hoshii *Tenma: Seitekina Taiyo, Aya Drevis, Azusa Nakano, Aya Akiyama, Aya Makaka, Aya Katsuo, Aya Hirano, Shauna, Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Uni Category:TPS